Dashes of Salt are Better
by HolleringHawk65
Summary: Basically a (gay) sex scene with some dialogue. Pre-Thor, Pre-Rose; more than likely just a one-shot, complete for now -


"It means nothing," Loki purred. His pale skin glimmered in the candlelight exposing the slight bags under his eyes from his restlessness.

I raised an eyebrow. "Face it, it means something or you wouldn't keep asking me back."

He looked like I had slapped him, looking down, but he didn't say anything for a moment. "I...suspect you know why."

I guided his face up. His green eyes met mine steadily before looking away from me. I chuckled and pulled him onto my lap, my right leg in between both of his.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked him, noticing how he refused to look at me.

"No. I could never be mad at you."

He leaned forward and gently nuzzled my neck in an attempt to dissuade me from the subject. I smirked and let my hands run up his back, under his shirt, causing him to shudder. He leaned back and I started undoing his shirt.

_He_ knew _I_ wanted him, and _I_ knew _he_ wanted me.

My hands ran up his bare top half and his head tilted back as he groaned. Frost giant or Asgardian, he was one of the most beautiful things I'd ever seen.

He ground against my leg, purring and groaning. He leaned against me again, his arms wrapping around me. The first night together again was always desperate and needy for him, which was fine by me.

"Don't rub yourself all the way," I teased and I heard his breath hitch. He pulled away and, still not looking at me, started pushing off my coat and pulling at my shirt, and, like always, he was in a rush.

"Please," he said softly when my own chest was bare. His hands ran along my muscles, a small smile on his lips. Finally those green eyes met mine again and I all but lost it. I picked him up and put him on the bed. His pants came off and I started pushing mine down. When they were gone Loki reached out for me, his smooth fingers wrapping around my wrist and pulling me to him.

His mouth opened slightly and I knew begging was right at the tip of his mouth. I smirked, pleased to know that _I_ could make _Loki beg._

I picked him up again and his legs wrapped around my waist. I knew without checking that he was ready or he wouldn't be so anxious for sex (assuming he hadn't gotten extremely sadistic since the last time).

He clung to me as I slowly moved into him. He buried his face into my shoulder, breathing deeply as I filled him.

He begged for me to go harder and with that voice, his desperate, _pleading_, voice, I couldn't object. He cried out as my pace picked up, and it seemed like the wall was almost cracking under the pressure. He moaned, head back again, exposing his throat. I leaned forward and suckled lightly, loving the moan that seemed to pour out of his throat.

He clawed at my back, earning a hiss and a bite. He mewled right as he climaxed, his ass tightening around my cock. I groaned and stood there, holding Loki as close as I could, wanting to fill him as much as possible. I could care less that I was causing his cum to coat both of our stomachs.

I slowly carried Loki back to the bed, trying to be careful because he was always tender after it. He closed his eyes as I pulled out.

I went over to get a towel, finding them exactly where they'd been every time before this. I cleaned his cum off of myself before going back over to him and gently wiping him up. He looked asleep already, so I threw the towel with the rest of his dirty laundry and went to go get dressed.

"Doctor…" I heard him whisper softly.

I froze in my tracks and turned around. "Yes?"

"Stay…please stay… I find your... company... very enjoyable."

I went over to him and laid down next to him, _my_ black haired Trickster. He turned in against my body and closed his eyes.

"I love you, Doctor. Did you know that?"

I kissed the top of his head as my hand ran down his back. "Yes. I knew, Loki."

"I hope you love someone too, now or in the past or in the future, at one galaxy or another."

I closed my eyes against his hair. _Oh, darling, I do._

"And you're right. This means something to me. I keep calling you back because I think that I might be able to get you to stay, even though I know you won't. Which is fine. You should go off and save planets and solar systems while I stay here, whittling my life away in the shadow of my brother. Which is also fine, thank you for asking."

I chuckled, causing him to pull back a little bit. He warmly placed his hand on my neck before coming in for a kiss.


End file.
